Halloween for Nadine
by TaggertShare
Summary: It's Halloween, Read and Flumberghast style! Arthur wants this Halloween to be an unforgettable one. He teams up with Nadine. Using both Earthly and Ursan technology they have a memorable Halloween. One which draws others into a night of amazing pranks and scary fun. They are further aided with unintentional help from Fern. Arthur's dog Pal, and other dogs. Howl, Hell Hounds!


Dora Winnefred Read, better known as DW, looked at the calendar. "Wow Arthur, it will soon be Halloween again." Arthur sighed. "With my luck I will get more Tricks than Treats. That's what happened last year. At the Halloween Party at school it seemed like everyone was out to Trick me. Even Buster tried, but I saw right through his three armed Alien costume. He kept dropping his third ray gun. Lucky for me he kept dropping Treats too!"

They were interrupted as Pal whined. Arthur petted his dog's head. "Don't worry boy, I am sure you will get some Halloween Treats. Doggy Treats, that is."

Neither Arthur nor DW noticed that Pal's gaze was fixated on a corner. If so they may have noticed the air there shimmering a bit. For Nadine was there hovering between Dimensions. When doing so she could not interact with those in the room. She could only observe them. Plus she did not want DW to know that in reality she was an actual creature. She wanted DW to think she was only imagining things. It was best to remain DW's "imaginary friend". Lastly Nadine did not want DW to know that Arthur was now like a Boy Friend to her.

DW now frowned. "I hope I don't get Tricked this year either. The Tibbles nearly drove me crazy last Halloween. Among other Tricks they tricked me by saying I should hide in a closet and scare Bud. Meanwhile they snuck off with some of my Treats. Timmy bragged about it for days afterward. I wish someone could Trick the bad right out of them. I would give anyone a bunch of my Halloween candy if they could help me get back at the Tibbles. Especially Timmy."

Arthur sighed. "They got me too. Tibbles is another word for troubles. They weren't the only ones. I had thought Binky was finally going to be friends with me. But then he and his gang got me good. Or maybe I should say got me bad. The Tough Customers can be scarier than Ghosts. I have never had a Ghost threaten to punch me. Or take candy from me. I sure would like to be able to rattle Rattles!"

It was at that moment Arthur followed Pal's gaze. Arthur noticed the air shimmering like heated air over a hot sidewalk or a hot car hood. Arthur cocked his head and grinned. For he realized Nadine was probably there. Like a ghost awaiting Halloween. And that gave him a great idea. "Don't worry, DW" he said. "I just had an idea. I just may be able to get back at them. Also Binky and a few others. I will fill you in after Halloween if I succeed or not. I have to check a few things out first. Time to head up to my room."

DW turned and grabbed a book off the coffee table. She headed for the outside door. "I had better hurry if I want to get to the Library today." Arthur now grinned. His Mother and Kate were not due home for several hours. Neither was his Father. If Nadine was around it meant he and she could spend some quality time together. As soon as Arthur got to his room he waited expectantly. "I know you are around here somewhere, Nadine!" "Or is that around here somehow" he thought to himself. Then the sight which always fascinated him began. Arthur saw the air nearby shimmer as two bare fuzzy feet materialized in thin air. Feet with three toes each. Then in a blur a familiar form began to take shape. Arthur could barely make out the color of Nadine's exposed fur. The bluish tint to the blur probably indicated Nadine was wearing her favorite Nightgown like clothing. As the fuzzy feet touched the floor Nadine became fully visible.

She was in her usual blue Nightgown/Inter-dimensional jumping aid. She giggled as she now stood before the Alien who so fascinated her. Of course Arthur's friends would have considered her the Alien. Arthur often wondered just what Buster would think of Nadine. For she looked nothing like the Alien Creatures often talked about or drawn by the artistic Buster. It puzzled Arthur as to why so many people thought of Aliens as scary, evil and destructive creatures. Most of our Galaxy's intelligent Life Forms are not that way at all. Even the Cybernetic ones are more curious than hostile. Those Alien Races that are hostile to others are often thwarted by "The Ancients".

Arthur sometimes found it mind boggling that his own contact with an Alien Race could be perilous. He need not fear Ursans like Nadine. They were highly intelligent and friendly. So was a Bear like Race of Beings he had been introduced to by Nadine. They were playful Beings. Arthur feared ignorant Humans. He like most of us has heard of the infamous Area 51. Their rough treatment of Humans with Alien Contactees have made some Humans mistrust their own Governments and Militaries. If such Humans ever threatened Nadine they would have another Human enemy. For Arthur was truly willing to fight to the end to protect his True Love. Hopefully for Arthur and Nadine that will never happen. Not in Arthur's teenage years or adulthood.

Now Arthur gazed lovingly at Nadine as she stood giggling. "Boo" she hollered. "I am the ghost of Halloween present! Ah, just what is Halloween all about? Every time I asked DW she would go off on a tangent." Arthur and Nadine kissed in both the Human and Ursan fashion. Then as they held each other close Arthur explained Halloween as well as he could. "Oh, it sounds strange yet fun" said Nadine. "Ghosts can exist but not like the Halloween ones you just described. Still it must be fun to pretend to be one. Especially if you get candy for doing so. I do like candy, even if most of it is Alien to me!"

Arthur laughed. Then he told Nadine of his plans for the ultimate Halloween. One which would include Nadine if she was willing to try. Nadine laughed and hugged him. "I think I can hover between Dimensions long enough for some Tricking" said Nadine. "After all, you and DW aren't the only ones who don't trust the Tibbles. I don't like some of the things they have done to either of you. As for Binky Barnes, Rattles, and their gang, they do deserve a haunting. So helping you would not be a violation of The Ursan Code of Conduct Toward Aliens. Technically I would be helping a friendly Alien."

"I also don't like Buster's view of most Aliens. Maybe it is time for him to experience this one. Although my Parental Units would probably want me to avoid direct contact with an Alien like Buster. However, what they don't know won't bother them!"

During the next two hours, Earth hours that is, Nadine and Arthur made good use of their time. They didn't have time for a jaunt to Nadine's home planet. Nadine took Arthur on an inter-dimensional trip to Nadine's off Earth hideout. A sort of invisible cabin in space. As each re-appeared in Arthur's room they were bundled in out of this world garb. The only way to get lots of Inter-dimensional jumping gowns to the here and now was to wear one over another and so forth. Nadine laughed as Arthur peeled off what looked like a white nightgown. "For a Human Male you look good as an Ursan Female."

"I am surprised at how light weight these things are" said Arthur as he peeled off a black colored gown . Arthur looked closely at the unique article of clothing. "How can something like this help us go across Space. Even the Universe?" Nadine looked proud. "There are what your Species would call Micro Chips and Nano Chips woven into the fabric. Even with that it still takes a certain function Ursan brains have. Humans call it telekinesis."

Arthur ran his fingers through the fur on Nadine's head. "Not only do you have a wonderful body. You also have a wonderful mind." He looked closely again at the Gown like thing in his hand. "You Ursans also have amazing clothing. This Night Gown is like a light weight teleportation device. It is also like the ultimate personal cloaking device. It was almost impossible to notice you when you were observing DW and myself earlier. Somehow Pal seems able to detect you much better than myself and DW."

"That is even a bit of a Mystery to me" said Nadine. "Maybe I smell like an Alien to him!" Arthur grinned as he sniffed in deeply. He could detect a scent. The out of this world perfume Nadine was wearing smelled great to him. "Well you smell great to me! But I don't think Pal could smell that when you were cloaked. I didn't." Nadine looked intrigued.

"My studies of Earthly life forms indicate some animals have senses Humans can't even fathom. Hey! We may be able to put those animal senses to good use. I just had a few ideas of how to use them in helping you trick some Humans. Let's both start logging our plans and ideas for the ultimate Halloween. Read and Flumberghast style!"

After sharing some more ideas they were interrupted by the sound of a car pulling in to the driveway. "Darn" said Arthur. "Zilo blatz" said Nadine. After some more Earthly and un Earthly kisses Nadine faded from sight. Arthur sighed loudly as he grabbed the note paper he had been writing on. Then the love struck male dashed to his room. "What a girl that Nadine is" he said to himself as he used Axe Body spray to conceal the scent of Nadine's perfume. He went downstairs to let his Mother and littlest Sister in. Then he went outside to bring Pal in from his kennel. As he and Pal frolicked among some colored leaves on the ground Arthur laughed. "Well Pal" said Arthur to his Dog. "You just may get a chance to help me do some Trick or Treating this year. Mostly Tricking!"

As Halloween approached Arthur's plans got a boost. His Junior High School Building was chosen by the Elwood City Teachers Association for an all Children's ages ten to seventeen Halloween Party. Then there were several UFOs reported over Elwood City Park. That got Buster into a fever pitch about Aliens wandering about. Then a local "scandal sheet" did a report on local ghosts which had been documented over the past fifty years. One of the purported haunted homes was only three houses down from where the Barnes lived. On television they had shown a movie version of The Hounds of the Baskervilles. Then a story about Hell Hounds.

Fern had thought of a warehouse seldom used by a local Trucking Company. It was near her school. Just up on the opposite side of the street. Many students who walked to school walked right by it. The students had been told one of them could win a Halloween Basket if they could write an original spooky story. The old warehouse was a perfect setting for one of Fern's tall tales.

So Fern wrote a story about a construction worker who had taken a nap in what looked like an unfinished closet. It was really a dead air space where a planned locker had been deleted from the building's blue prints. Fumes from a nearby generator built up in the space. That caused the worker to pass out. He came to many hours later. Only to find himself trapped in a dark space. He had been walled in. The construction site was closed the next day as electrical lines were strung overhead. By the time the site re-opened it was too late for the trapped worker. He had literally died of fright. His disappearance was a mystery. But rumors began to fly as strange knocking sounds were heard within one of the building's walls.

To end the rumors the wall was opened up. It happened to be on Halloween. No living thing was in there. There was a body. The carpenters that opened the wall up could see a block of wood clutched in a dead man's hand. As if the man had died while using the block to knock on the wall trapping him. However knocking had been heard just before the wall was opened up. The body was stiff from rigor-mortis. The carpenters didn't want to even think about ghostly knockings. They just wanted out of there as soon as possible.

After the body was exhumed from the wall the wall was re-constructed. No more knocking was heard. At least for a year. The next Halloween workers in the building heard loud knocking from the re-constructed wall. Knocking so loud and persistent a hole was drilled into the wall to see what was causing the commotion. Nothing was found or seen by small cameras inserted into the wall. Even as more knocking was heard.

Fern could see her classmates shudder as she was finishing reading her story to them. "From that day forth every Halloween brought misery to workers as ghostly knocking came from the wall. Now the building is closed on Halloweens." Students and teacher gasped as Fern handed her paper back to the shaken teacher. Fern's story was so good she got to read it over the school's PA system an hour later. Fern won the basket. She had also instilled some fear into the school's attendees. Even Principal Haney had felt shivers go up his spine as he listened to the story. It so happened that students noticed a sign by the old warehouse as they walked home late that afternoon. The sign stated the building was to be closed during Halloween. They could not know it was closed by coincidence. An outside wall had cracked and for safety's sake the building was closed for a quick inspection and repair. Mr. Haney had nearly fainted as he walked by the building and saw "to be closed over Halloween. Site off limits for safety purposes" on a yellow warning sign.

Those not in school that day soon heard Fern's tale re-told by others. Kids from other Schools soon heard it as it was re-told around Elwood City. The various versions of Fern's tale got taller on down the line. The building Fern had written about was just up the street from where Rattles lived. In doing so Fern had accidentally rattled Rattles. He heard so many scary things said about the old warehouse he had to believe it was all true. So as Halloween arrived the whole city of Elwood was on edge. It seemed as if Fate was handing Arthur the perfect set up for a marvelous Halloween. Yet Arthur was worried. Something just had to be bound to go wrong.

Halloween finally arrived. Parents and children were happy the locally sponsored Halloween Party was being held at the Junior High School. The school's teachers were augmented with Chaperones from the Elementary School.

As kids arrived the atmosphere was nearly electric. Arthur quickly separated himself from his oldest sister. His Mother had left to take Kate to another party at her Pre-school. Arthur watched amused as Timmy Tibble handed DW a small orange colored paper bag. Then as DW withdrew a chunk of charcoal Timmy yelled "Trick no Treat!" To Arthur's surprise Tommy punched Timmy's arm. "That was mean" said Tommy.

Arthur found Buster dressed as a four legged, four armed Alien. Arthur knew it just had to be Buster when the Alien tripped on his own four feet. "Nice costume, Buster" said Arthur as he helped the Alien to his many feet. Then Arthur whispered to Buster "I saw a UFO earlier tonight out by the flag pole. Then I saw something like a Humanoid appear and disappear as if by a Transporter Beam!"

"Really, let's go see" said Buster. Both boys headed out the front door and made their way towards the flag pole. Buster pulled out his cell phone and got ready to use its flashlight. Also he just may get a chance to take a photo of an Alien. "I just may get a chance to prove my Alien theories aren't all bull crap like some say" said Buster in a shaky voice. The school yard light had seemed dimmer than usual to Buster. He tried to get behind Arthur. Suddenly a green glow lit up the immediate area. Before Buster could react a short figure stepped out from behind a Maple Tree. To Buster's eyes it appeared to be in something like a space suit. It was hard to tell the color of the suit it was wearing in the dim light. The greenish glow made it hard to discern other colors. Buster tried to get a photo as he fumbled with his camera phone. Then the suited figure was gone. It had seemed to reach down before the glow dissipated.

"Did did you see that" stuttered Buster. "See what" said Arthur trying not to chuckle. Arthur was surprised just how much colored light a glow stick could make. Nadine had been fascinated by them. Though primitive, the technology of Terra was at times as fascinating as that of Ursa Minor Delta. Buster got his cell phone ready again as best he could with his hands shaking. Now Buster's phone's flashlight sent out a weak stream of light ahead. Something suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It looked like an Astronaut in a white space suit. Then as Buster gasped it removed its helmet. Something with a Squirrel like face said something which sounded roughly like "xmar al tu, which means peace to you". Despite his belief in Aliens Buster certainly hadn't expected in dealing with one. "Ah! Squirrels are Aliens" screamed Buster as he turned and ran off for the school entrance. He was screaming all the way back inside. Arthur picked up the phone dropped by the fleeing Buster.

In a way Arthur felt a bit of remorse for having set up Buster. However he knew a panicked Buster would help foster the pranking of others that night. Plus Buster could now brag he had truly met an Alien. Arthur took a small penlight out of his pocket and shown it on the Alien's face. "I like how you colored your facial fur green, Nadine. You make for one cute Green Martian!" Nadine laughed. "Buster didn't seem to think so! Quick, take a slightly out of focus photo of me." After using Buster's cell phone's camera Arthur headed inside. Nadine giggled as she removed her white space suit. It was not quite the suit many Earthlings would have thought a space suit to be. But in the dark the frightened Buster had been too scared to take a closer look at the light weight suit worn by something that looked like a Human sized squirrel. Nadine grinned as she combed green powder out of her facial fur.

Meanwhile Buster had burst inside the building's entrance. He plowed right into Timmy Tibble sending the boy's sticky popcorn ball flying onto Tommy Tibble's head. Tommy was wearing trash bag legs on his pants. With pieces of paper sticking out of his waist line. "Nice addition to your garbage man costume's hair, Tommy" giggled DW. She was interrupted as Buster yelled out "there's a real Alien outside! Oh gees, I think It may have captured Arthur!" Just then Arthur burst inside with Buster's camera phone in his hand. Costumed Kids gathered around Arthur as he held out Buster's camera. "Look, I think there really is an Alien out there!" Arthur sounded truthful to them. For he was actually telling the truth. The hard to see images on Buster's phone set mouths jabbering.

Nadine was peeking into a window to watch the commotion she had stirred. She quickly put a dark gown on. Just as she was slinking away she heard voices. From behind an Oak Tree she watched Rattles get walked into by another Boy. Rattles yelled and threw an apple he had been munching on. Hitting the Boy. "How dare you to jump out of the dark near the old Ware House. I thought you were the trapped Workman's ghost" yelled Rattles. Nadine took time to carefully whisper into a small electronic device. Arthur had put a tiny, nearly invisible earpiece in his left ear. The Ursan earpiece worked fine. Arthur heard Nadine's voice whispering in his ear. "Quick, outside by the old Oak Tree. I see Rattles going after another Boy!"

"I think I'll take a peek outside" said Arthur as he slipped back out the exit. Nadine had given Arthur some night vision clip on lenses for his eyeglasses. Again Ursan technology impressed Arthur. He really could see as if it were late dawn, not nighttime. Arthur saw Rattles giving someone else a hard time. He heard Nadine's voice in his ear. "Okay, I see you. Rattles hit that Boy with an apple. All because the Boy accidentally walked into Rattles. Now Rattles is harassing him. Time for this ghost to do a good deed. Watch this."

Arthur quietly got closer to where Rattles and the Boy were. The Boy ran off a bit and turned back. He was about to yell insults at Rattles when his eyes beheld an eerie sight. A white figure just appeared out of nowhere in front of Rattles. "Leave that Boy alone and be nice to others on future Halloweens. If my feet were not Ectoplasm I would kick your Butt, you big bully" said the scary sounding voice. "Boo, you bully!" As the ghostly figure faded from sight Rattles went running. His screams were so loud an old Lady just down the block Crossed herself. She had been ten years old when her Parents emigrated from Ireland to The U.S.A. "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. Save us from the Banshee tonight. The Banshee is out and about this Saimhain!"

Rattles ran into the nearest refuge, which was the School. "I saw the Workman's Ghost" he gasped. "Cool" said Buster's voice from a Janitor's closet. "Now that's scary" said a Princess in Muffy's voice. Fern just gasped. Her story had been made up. The look of fear on Rattle's face was a real look of fear. Had her story somehow come true? Fern felt empowered. She now felt she could someday be a great author.

The other shaken kids didn't notice Arthur slip back inside. Outside the now cloaked Nadine watched the boy Rattles had been giving a hard time. "Thank you, Workman's Ghost. I wish your Halloweens could be happier in the future than in the past" yelled the Boy into thin air. Nadine watched the Boy head into the school. Then she prepared another Trick. This one needed little Alien Technology. Indeed this technology dated far back into Earth history. The history of China to be exact. It was something Arthur thought up after learning about Chinese culture. But first a little bit of recording technology was needed.

Arthur waited for a message over his phone. Just after the expected time he received it. He quietly snuck behind the Boom Box Mr. Ratburn was playing Halloween themed music over. Suddenly the Boom Box went silent. "What the" gasped Mr. Ratburn. Arthur had gone over to a window and opened it. "What's that weird sound out there" he said loudly. A Care Bear that sounded a lot like Francine walked over. "It's probably just a Cat." Then there was a gasp as Francine spotted a glowing object move up and move away to the East. Meanwhile a strange sound was being heard by most every one.

"I think Buster's UFO is out there" hollered a Headless Horseman. The strange pulsating hum outside drew some to the windows. Some braver ones slipped outside for a better view. A few tried to get in the Janitor's closet with Buster. Those brave enough to look for the sound's source saw a glowing object lift off from the furthest reaches of the school yard. As it climbed and arced away some kids ran as others tried to get a better look. A few fumbled with their phones trying to get a photo. Nadine had slowly turned down the volume of the huge Boom Box she was manipulating. Then listened to excited shouts as those silly primitives called Humans fell victim to their own ancient technology. Chinese Lanterns were also known as Sky Lanterns. Not UFOs.

Arthur had once again put on his special lenses. He knew they would not be noticeable in the dark. Just as another UFO lifted off kids saw a shadowy figure leap at it. Then there was a glow near the ground as something sounding very Human laughed. A dimly lighted figure walked toward the school. Arthur emerged from the darkness with a still lit Chinese Lantern carefully within his grasp. "You all fell for someone's Halloween prank" said Arthur.

"Well I didn't fall for it" said a Zombie in Binky's voice. Binky had been too busy trying to hide behind others to even see the UFOs . Just as he had passed the haunted house mentioned in the paper a Dog had howled nearby. If he hadn't run off so fast Binky may have seen a Doggy Treat appear in thin air and fall to the ground. Then Nadine appear and make friends with the Dog. Binky was not the only one unnerved by Dogs howling and barking. Many of the children had heard lots of barking and howling on their way to the school.

Nadine had gone through a lot of Dog Treats. The first had gone to Pal for his part in helping Nadine and Arthur do a little research. Pal had known every time when Nadine was nearby even when cloaked. So Nadine tried sneaking into the Dog Pound. Most dogs howled every time a cloaked Nadine was nearby. Pal hadn't howled probably because he had previous encounters with the invisible Nadine. On this All Hallows Eve Nadine may be undetectable to People. However Dogs were detecting her. Unlike Pal these Dogs howled. Everyone flinched as once again a dog howled nearby.

"It's a werewolf" said a shaky girl's voice. Even Mr. Ratburn was startled. He peered nervously into the dark half expecting the Hounds of Hell to jump out of the bushes. Relieved to still be alive he then turned his attention to the UFO Arthur held.

"Using Chinese Lanterns as a Halloween Trick is quite the prank. It had better not be your prank, Arthur" said Mr. Ratburn as he took charge of the lantern. He stamped it flat making sure it was no longer lit. Just then an unseen voice said "no, it was my prank!" Everyone turned in the direction of the voice. Suddenly a white figure was standing there. It appeared to be raising a ghostly arm. Then it was gone. Mr. Ratburn didn't scream but he sure did run. Many others followed him back into the school. Others ran down the street. A delighted Arthur ran back into the school.

It took just as long for the teachers and chaperones to calm down as it did the kids. Arthur heard one teacher say to another "well, at least one of the UFOs wasn't real. I am not so sure about the ghost!" Then Arthur saw several people sheepishly leave the Janitor's Closet. Buster looked invigorated as he crawled out. "I told you Aliens are real. One of the UFOs was a trick. But the one I saw earlier and the Alien standing there were real. I have the photos to prove it. Maybe the Aliens can get rid of the ghost!"

"That is so ridiculous" said Brains as he removed his Einstein mask. "There must be logical explanations for all the strange phenomena tonight." Buster folded his arms together. "Oh yeah, then explain them!" Buster looked smug as the Boy Genius just shook his head. "Okay. I can't explain them!" Then Arthur jumped as someone tapped his shoulder. He wasn't expecting a ghost. He was afraid it was a teacher or chaperone who was wise to what was going on. It wasn't.

"Gees DW, don't scare me like that." DW looked a bit pensive. "Logically Ghosts shouldn't exist. UFOs are theoretically possible. You were brave in finding out one was a Chinese Lantern. Either way I sure hope Mom remembers to give us a ride home tonight."

"Don't worry DW" whispered Arthur. "I was pre-warned by the prankster. However I am sworn to keep secret who it is. So don't be scared. Just enjoy it as much as you can." Arthur didn't tell DW he was one of two pranksters. Or that Nadine was the other.

Just then a knock on an open window made everyone jump. Outside they could see someone outlined in the dim light. "Ha ha, Elwood City school kids were fooled by our school's ghosts! Crown City rules!" Before she crept back into the darkness Nadine listened by the window. "That must have been a prankster from Crown City High School" said Mr. Haney. "It is just the sort of thing those scurrilous kids would do."

As the party wound down Buster's camera photos were scrutinized time and again by the curious, nervous and sometimes skeptical attendees. For Buster they were photographic treasures. It had been a scary yet glorious Halloween for Buster Baxter. He had smiled happily as a small Goblin with a Louisiana drawl said to a young Witch "I know the UFO I saw was no Lantern! Ladonna was wrong about that Baxter kid. I think that photo I saw really was a creature from a UFO." Little could Ladonna and her brother know that was partly true.

The Boy who had been harassed by Binky was happily telling all how the Workman's Ghost had helped stop Binky's bullying. "The Workman is a good ghost" said the Boy. Now the Boy had a tale of a lifetime to tell others every Halloween. Cementing Fern's tall tale as a future Elwood City legend. The rattled Rattles was apologizing to others he had once bullied. This All Hallows Eve had given him something to think about.

Tommy Tibble was grateful to DW who was able to get the Popcorn Ball out of his hair with minimal hair loss. Better yet both Tommy and DW could see Timmy staring jealously over DW helping Tommy. As Arthur and DW got a ride home they had much to tell their Mother. Of course Arthur had to be careful not to let his own involvement slip out. "That sounds like one Heck of a party" said Jane. "I sure am glad Kate wasn't there. I just dropped her off at your Grandma Thora's home so I won't have to worry about you two scaring her."

The next morning the Local News reported that this Halloween had brought about many strange occurrences. Chinese Lanterns did not explain all the UFO sightings that had started days earlier over the park. One had been a daytime sighting. On the Internet one blogger proposed that the UFOs were Alien Ghost ships. Doomed to wander about in Space for all Eternity. Sort of a Space version of The Flying Dutchman. Buster became one of the blogger's biggest supporters.

Tips had come in about several ghostly sightings. Howling Dogs had unnerved many. There was even a call in to the News Paper of someone hearing the Banshee howl. Even out of town Reporters showed up looking up for some scoops. That gave the local economy a boost. Many local Children were telling how it had been the best Halloween ever. Already the local Planning Board was making plans to make next years celebration even better. One proposed plan was to have a spooky tour of the old factory each Halloween hereafter. With Fern as a possible seasonal helper.

Buster was asked if he could design an Alien Costume. Also a mock UFO before next year's Halloween. The UFO would be landed near the school just across from the factory. Now Buster had a future seasonal job. Arthur could never have guessed how his prank could have turned out so well for Buster. The only bad side to this Halloween had been catching Tommy Tibble giving DW a thank you kiss. Arthur had a bad day dream of a Tibble as his future brother in law.

A few evenings later Arthur and Nadine quietly got together in the Read family tree house. Nadine kept giggling as she and Arthur talked about the events of Halloween. "I can't believe how well everything turned out" said Arthur. "Of course I had the help of one very cute Alien and one very cute Ghost." Nadine snuggled closer to Arthur. "Don't forget the volunteer Hell Hounds! I had a chance to have fun while helping the most handsome Alien ever" she said. "Neither one of us got into trouble for having fun. Now I know why Humans love their Halloweens."

Arthur gave her another kiss. Even he had been impressed by her real recording of a Starship's engine room. It was hard to believe that the boom box Nadine had borrowed from Arthur had been to Deep Space and back. Despite their abilities to jump Dimensions, Ursans still had uses for Starships. After discretely listening to a Starship's engines through head phones once again Arthur grabbed Nadine's fuzzy hand. "So, are you going to bring a real Spaceship to next year's Halloween?" Nadine laughed. "That would be fun. However I wouldn't want to put an Alien like Buster out of a job!"


End file.
